


I Don't Have Far To Fall

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song-In-Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Jamko Song-In-Pictures to the song ''I Don't Have Far To Fall'' by Skip Ewing.





	I Don't Have Far To Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so not my best work; I was in a rush. This would have been so much better in a video format - more scenes could be added that way - but, alas, I don't know how. I loved this song for a while (my Mom has it on vinyl) but with it being an older song I didn't think anyone would know about it. Please, take a few minutes and go listen to it, it's beautiful.

Tonight, as I lay holding you, you whisper

 

Three words I didn't want to hear you say

 

'Cause I don't know how I'm ever going to answer

 

But I'll tell you how I'm feeling anyway

 

I don't have far to fall before I reach the bottom of my heart

 

I already feel a fire burning in the deepest part

 

I just can't say the words until I'm sure there's no doubt at all

 

If I'm not in love, I don't have far to fall

 

Please don't misunderstand the words I'm saying

 

Hurting you's the last thing on my mind

 

See, I just need to know that love is what we're making

 

Sometimes love, it takes a little time

 

But I don't have far to fall before I reach the bottom of my heart

 

I already feel a fire burning in the deepest part

 

I just can't say the words until I'm sure there's no doubt at all

 

But if I'm not in love, I don't have far to fall

 

If I'm not in love, I don't have far to fall


End file.
